Heavenly Stratos
by Vahn
Summary: Ichika Orimura was the world first male I.S Pilot that much is known, however what happen when a small town boy can also pilot the I.S a boy who love girls? A boy name Tomoki Sakurai? What when this boy rooms with Ichika as he attends Infinite Stratos Academy? This is his story.


Heavenly Stratos

Sora no Otoshimono is the property of Suu Minazuki

Infinite Stratos is the property of Izuru Yumizuru

WARNING: No Editor for this work so it'll be rough! Tease one shot !

Chapter 1

**** **IN THE NEAR FUTURE** *****

Tomoki Sakurai was jealous, he was so jealous he could die! "DAMN YOU ICHIKA ORIMURA!" He shouted once more to the very heavens at the unfairness of it all.

"SHUT UP BAKAAAA!" Sohara Mitsuki, Tomoki Childhood friend and leasher said as she punched him in the mouth to shut him up sending him tumbling into the back of the room.

The reason for why she did this of course was not because of his profanity, it was because their class was in the middle of mid term testing and her childhood friend was distracting the class.

"Nice one Mitsuki-chan!"

"Thank you Mitsuki-san." The Teacher said with a nod, not even bothering to bat and eye lash to what happen to her more perverted student. "Now back to class everyone."

Tomoki Sakurai, angel tamer and all around pervert lay there in a twitching mass, his presence all but forgotten however the one thing that kept going through his mind was cursing Ichika Orimura.

_'You lucky son of a bitch, an all girls school! I AM SO JEALOUSSSSSSSS!'_ Tomoki mentally shouted.

In this world since the advent of the war machine known as the all purpose combat mobile suit commonly referred to to as an Infinite Stratos or I.S for short, the balance of power have shifted.

Where men once rules the world , almost overnight, women have come to dominate. Gone were the soldiers and army though they were kept on by the men in power, instead a country that possess a single I.S unit can destroy an entire army before running out of steam.

I.S's were faster then fighter planes, more armed then an entire naval ship, can intercept nuclear missiles before they can reach their target. Truly they were the greatest weapon known to man kind and that weapon was under the complete control of women.

For some unexplainable reason only women could pilot the I.S unit , men have try but the core, the brain of the system, the power source refused to link up with males. No matter what the world's superpower did to dissect an I.S core they could not get around the genius of the I.S creator, Tabane Shinonono.

Ten years ago when it was introduced, in a mad grab for power the combine world leader sent their naval forces to extract Tabane regardless of Japan sovereignty. A lone I.S unit destroy their combine armada and shot down every single one of their missiles before it even touched the land of the rising sun.

There was bickering among the world's leaders but everyone knew the balance of power had shifted. Women had became the dominant species overnight as Tabane released more I.S cores to the public. Women CEO manufactured their frames for the I.S cores and just like that the world was theirs.

In a last ditch effort to avert anarchy, the nation powers gathered together with the I.S manufacturers' to agree on a course of action. The result? The Treaty of Alaska that state that I.S Units will never be use for warfare and that each country will always get an equal amount of I.S.

A school was founded and place in the neutral country of Japan since they were the creator of the I.S, girls from all around the globe travel to the newly created Infinite Stratos Academy to learn and train on how to pilot an I.S.

Over the course of the years woman have definitely gloated over their new found power as they now have the ability to crush the world of men if they so chooses. It was left unsaid but they world of men was at women mercy.

That was until they received a shock when the first ever I.S pilot was introduced to the world.

One Ichika Orimura.

After countless battery of test and blood samples taken , they could find no reason as to why he was able to pilot an I.S unit and so he became the first male to enroll in the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy.

And that was why Tomoki Sakurai, well know pervert and the bane of Sorami high school girls was jealous. A lone guy in a school full of girls. A LONE GUY, in a school full of girls!_ 'FUCKKKKK!_' He mentally shouted in envy.

Now Tomoki Sakurai was no stranger to the new shift in order but did he care? Nope! He couldn't care less as he continued to peek, perv and think of interesting new ways to get his rocks off.

No matter how often they beat him, no matter how much his childhood friend Sohara punished him, no matter the pain he suffered he had never once ever called it quits. His unwavering dedication to perversion was a trait that earned him a grudging respect among his targets in spite of how they feel about him and his personal habit.

In fact, there were rare times, _very_ rare, when he could be seen as cool or kind when he was not being perverted. Many girls would briefly swoon when he show his caring side only for him to ruin the moment by groping or copping a feel.

Of course, there was a little secret that only Tomoki and his childhood friend have between the two of them. When he was fourteen or approximately two years ago, an angel by the name of Ikaros fell from the heavens and introduced herself to his life.

They have went on many adventure and pretty soon more angels showed up, there was the lolita blue hair Nymph and the blond Astraea. There were others here and there but in the end they changed his attitude toward wanting a peaceful life perverted life.

For reasons not made known to him, they told him that they were going to return to heaven for a little while and promised to be back in his life before he knew it.

That was over a year ago.

"Let's go baka." Sohara said exasperatedly as she grabbed her childhood friend by his feet and dragged him out of the class room for lunch. Of course they usually take their lunch on the school roof top but it matter little to Sohara as she dragged her friend up the stairs making him grunt in pain as they climbed the steps.

"So-sohara..can..you ..let ..me..up?" Tomoki asked as his head was being slam painfully on the stair edges. True to form his childhood friend ignored him. Well he know ways of making her let go. "Nice, pink panties today, I like it." He said bluntly causing the pretty girl to stop then dropped kick him against the stair walls.

"PERVERT!" Sohara yelled embarrassed as she tucked her skirt firmly between her thighs as to not give her childhood friend and secret crush a free show.

Tomoki slowly shook his head as he recovered and stood up to his full height. No longer as short as he once was, during the past year he went through a surprising grown spurt and now stand a full head taller then his childhood friend. In fact she could only reach his chest now that was not to say Sohara did not grow, in fact she gotten taller and curvier too much to his delight.

Sohara suddenly blushed as Tomoki got rid of his perverted face and show a normal expression while standing before her. It was in moments like this that would make her weak in the knees, she hated to admit it but Tomoki was very attractive, his baby fat was gone leaving behind a handsome youth in it's place. His height also was unexpected, she thought he would remain short for the rest of his life but now there he was towering over her making her look up at him.

"So shall we go to lunch?" Tomoki said as he shook the ringing from his head while giving his childhood friend a friendly gaze. To his surprise her face got red and she ducked under his gaze and quickly ran up to the stairs. "Hey wait up!" He shouted as he chased after after.

'_Hot, Hot , Hot!'_ Sohara mentally shouted to herself. Tomoki could be pretty princely when he wanted to be or should she say when least expected. She had not doubt had his attitude been softer and kinder he would probably be the most popular boy in school. She had no doubt that if girls saw the true Tomoki they would fall head over heels for him. Without a doubt she had to thanks the heaven's for giving him such a perverted outlook on life or else who know how much damage he would have done to girls in general by now?

"Soharraaaaaaa!" Tomoki yelled as she went full power mode and dashed quickly up the stairs. The vacuum left his his wake flipped up all the girls skirt that he passed by.

"Kyaaa!"

"My Skirt!"

"SAKURAIIIIII!"

'_Blue,Stripe and Bear print._' Tomoki thought with a grin. _'I shall treasure your memories on those luscious legs._' He said his face and body having taken on a super deformed look as he chased after his friend.

Eventually the childhood friend caught up to each other and Sohara had remain composed enough to have lunch decently with her friend. Of course sitting there eating brought all sort of topics to the forefront.

"So ...still no words from Ikaros and the others?" Sohara asked as she shared her bento with her best friend.

Letting out a sigh, Tomoki took some items from his childhood friend bento and shook his head. "Nothing still, I wonder what they could be doing in the new world." He wander out loud not for the first time.

"Well, I am sure they'll come back soon." Sohara encouraged and felt her heart beat a bit faster at seeing how it was just her and Tomoki once again alone on the roof sharing lunch. If she didn't know better she said they were almost like a..a...co- cou-

"You know it's like we're boyfriend and girlfriend eating together alone on the roof like this huh!" Tomoki said bluntly giving his childhood friend a perverted look.

_'As if that could ever happen!'_ Sohara mentally killed her thought and before Tomoki could react had him in a sharpshooter submission move.

"ARRGGHHHHH! SOHARA! WHAT DID I DOOO?" Tomoki shout as he tapped out indicating his defeat.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU ALWAYS RUIN THE MOOOD!" Sohara shouted red face in embarrassment as she applied more pressure.

"SOHARA! My legs! My legs!" Tomoki shouted in pain as tears of agony dripped down his face.

"YOU...BAKKKKKKKKA!" Sohara yelled and applied the rest of her weight on Tomoki back.

_**-CRACK!-**_

"ARAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

++++Later the Afternoon ++++

Tomoki walked gingerly out of his classroom his legs finally recovering back to normal. '_Damn it Sohara, what did I do! I wasn't even perving on you yet.'_ He thought miffed.

"Ah Sakurai-kun." Touma a classmate of his approached him.

Instantly Tomoki and 'little' Tomoki stood up straight as he eyed the long dark hair , green eye beauty. "Class rep!" He said grinning.

"Down boy." Touma said her eyes narrowing. She then hand him a box full of various cleaning equipment. "Take this to the storage room ."

"Ah...why just me?" Tomoki asked pointing to himself and saw the class rep turned away and blushed as she mumbled something. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"Because it's too heavy for me and you look pretty strong!" Touma said red faced.

"Oh is that all?" Tomoki said with a dazzling smile. "If you're looking for brute strength you should just ask Sohara, no short supply the-urkkkkk!"

Sohara having heard enough had punched him into the wall for comment. "Do as the class rep say." She ordered before turning around and walking back into the class room.

Touma put the box of supplies next to the still embedded Tomoki and bowed. "I'll leave it to you." She said before going back into the class room to clean up.

Twitching for a few seconds , Tomoki revived himself and shook his head to clear up the flying Ikaros from his head. "So mean..." He lamented before picking up the box and taking it to the storage room.

Now Sorami town was a pretty small town but even they were granted two I.S units in case there there were able pilots in such a remote area. With only one middle school and high school for the entire town it was not a wonder that the I.S unit was place near the storage shed.

After putting the cleaning supplies away , Tomoki looked at the bane of men and the status symbol of women.

Standing big and tall was a white I.S unit use for training in the academy. If rumors were to be believe there were a lot more specialized one out there.

'"Hmmm." Tomoki said as he gave the I.S unit a scrutinizing look. Suddenly a perverted look graced his face. _'I bet you there are some girl smells on it!'_ He said triumphantly.

Looking left and right to make sure he was alone he jumped inside the cockpit area of the I.S unit not noticing it giving off a strange glow as his head was buried in the seat inhaling the girlish scent.

"EEEEEKKK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sohara screamed as she saw her perverted childhood friend looking as if he was smelling the seat of the I.S unit.

"Sohara!" Tomoki said in alarmed as he turned around putting himself in the pilot seat. Gulping he tried to put on a nonchalant smile. "Ahh...I was just..Ummm cleaning off the I.S Unit...that's it..YEAH THAT IT!" He said heaving found an excuse.

A vein bulged on Sohara forehead as a deadly blue aura emitted around her. "To-mo-ki!" She enunciated slowly promising pain in her voice. With a quick step she did a flying kick at her perverted friend.

"Ah wait! Not the face!" Tomoki said as he raised his arms to block and was surprise when no attack came. In fact he heard a soft 'bzzt' sound. Lowering his arms he saw Sohara was on her back, her legs spread and her panties exposed for the world to see and instantly drooled. "

Sohara painfully picked herself back up and tried to recollect on what happened. It felt as if she hit a force field of some sort... Shaking her head clear she looked up to see Tomoki looking admiringly at her exposed panties.

Now normally Sohara would scream then beat the ever living hell out of her friend but this was an special exception for this time because the I.S unit had moved and was currently bent down to give her best friend a better look at her undergarment.

"Umm...Tomoki." Sohara said in quiet disbelief.

"Yes Sohara?" Tomoki said without even bothering to looking at his friend eyes as he burned the image of her exposes panties into his mind.

"How are you piloting the I.S?" Sohara asked softly.

"I'm what?" Tomoki said as he finally noticed that the I.S system WAS online and he was not in the same position he was in. "What the!" He said surprised and as if in response the unit stood up in surprised.

"Sohara? Sakurai-kun?!" Touma their class rep said as she stare with disbelieving eyes as Tomoki was moving with the I.S lifting up his robotic arms looking at it in surprised.

Pretty soon a small crowd an the I.S instructor came out to take a look at the commotion and was stunned. Their school, no their TOWN resident pervert was actually making the I.S move.

"NO WAY!" The girls all shout as one.

**** Weeks later *****

Ichika Orimura , the world first male I.S pilot was in the cafeteria once again watching a five girls fought over for the right to sit beside him in the cafeteria.

The first girl was his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, a pretty brown hair beauty who tied it up in a pony tail. Her sister was the inventor of the I.S while she herself was a Kendo expert.

The second girl his second childhood friend a Chinese girl name Huang Lingyin. Unlike Houki who was full figured and tall, Houki was shorter and less developed but she was pretty despite her smaller stature.

The third girl was the blond hair heiress from England, Cecil Alcott, who family made I.S units for what purpose he was not sure. In terms of figure she had Houki beat hands down though her personality was overly excitable.

The fourth girl was a genetically engineer soldiers by the name of Laura Bodewig who could also pilot an I.S unit. He wasn't too clear on the details but after fighting her she decided to call him her bride. By far she was the most aggressive of all the girls despite being the smallest of the five girls.

The fifth girl and final girl was Charlotte Dunios from France , a pretty short hair blond with the prettiest eyes he ever seen and until recently was posing as a male. For a moment he thought he had another guy to share the burden with but Charlotte or Charl's as he called her turned out to be a better friend then expected.

A shy and quiet girl, he had come to unexpectedly rely on Charlotte more then he realized. "Ah, can't we all just go to a bigger table?" Ichika asked trying to throw a peace offering out there.

"NO!" The girls all shout as one before going back to bicker with each other.

"Ah, Ichika, there you are." A familiar strong voice said making Ichika and the girls turned to look.

The sight of his sister never failed to amaze him or take his breath away. She was beautiful, absolutely perfect in his eyes. He knew he should feel bad or ashamed for thinking of her in that light but he couldn't help it. Maybe he was a sis con. "Chifuyu-nee.." He said with a happy smile on his face only to grimace in pain seconds later as his sister brought a binder down on his head.

"How many time must I say it, I am Orimura-Sensei while at school." Chifuyu sternly reprimanded her brother. She said crossing her arms underneath her breast purposefully highlighting her breast for her younger brother and grinned as she saw his eyes drawn to it.

"So-sorry." Ichika said as he forced himself to look away from his older sister..assets.

"So, I have some news for you." Chifuyu said looking at Ichika and his harem. They didn't know that he still belong to her until she said so, the fools.

"Oh? What's is it?" Ichika asked seeing the stern gaze of his sister and was surprised when she sighed.

"The news is about to break very soon but the Japanese government had been keeping this under wraps for a while now. " Chifuyu started as she pushed the other girls out and sat next to her brother. The other girls started to protest but a glare from her silence them.

"Oh? What's going on?" Houki asked while glancing at the coveted spot next to Ichika enviously.

"Another male have been found who has been able to activate an I.S." Chifuyu said with a sighed.

Instantly all the girls eyes turned to Charlotte. "Wha! What are you looking at me for?" Charlotte protested. Pose as a boy one time and now she's getting such accusatory looks!

"Thanks to what happen with Charlotte, the medical examiner gave him a VERY thorough examination. He is one hundred percent male." Chifuyu said in confirmation.

Ichika was stunned. "Are you..Are you certain? " He asked. Another male like him to take the lime light off of him. Another guy to hang with...

"Very. He's flying in right now actually and will be here early in a couple of hours, naturally he would be bunking with you hopefully that should cut down on some of your hanky panky with your girlfriends." Chifuyu said evilly as she looked at the girls .With that she got up and left the group alone.

"Hmmm another guy huh, a real one this time." Huang said as she gave a side long glance to Charlotte. " I wonder what's he's like."

"Not as good as Ichika that's for certain." Cecil said confidently as she jumped into the empty spot next to Ichika.

"Hey!" Laura said in angry. "That spot is for the bride husband, which is me!" She said angrily.

++++++ Japan Airspace +++++

A VTOL escorted by several squadron of fighter was flying clear across Japan skies, their destination was the vaunted Infinite Stratos Academy where the state of the art war machines were produced and pilots were trained.

"This is Snake 1 to Snake 2, all clear back here." Captain Yoshi the pilot of the air transport said as she checked in once again. Turning around he saw the boy he was suppose to deliver to the Academy sitting in the dark.

"You alright back there?" Toshi, the co-pilot asked seeing the unmoving figure.

Both was surprised to see the boy head turning to look at them with a serious expression. At a glance he was a tall boy and sturdy looking, his face was pretty handsome with warm and kind eyes.

"Captain, I can never ever repay you." The boy said softly in a voice full of emotion as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Taken aback, the two pilot glanced at one another and turned back to the boy. "Hey, no payment needed, it's all part of the job you know?" Yoshi said easily.

"Yeah, no need for tears right, we're all men here." Toshi said chuckling.

"Yes..Yes we are all men aren't we?" The boy said and suddenly he started to chuckle. His chuckle then turned to manic laughter after a few seconds. "And what better for a man then to be surrounded by a school full of beautiful girls!" He shouted standing up to his full height.

"Wha?" Yoshi said in surprised only to see the boy was up in the cockpit holding their hands.

"I can never... EVER repay you for taking me to heaven, a place where real men can be real men!" Tomoki said as she looked out the window seeing the vaunted Academy coming into view._ 'Ladies, here I come!_' He thought gleefully.

TBC...

A/N: So been on a IF stratos kicked and I couldn't believe just how much of a pussy Ichika is, I get that's it's harem and it's good for what it is so I was cool with that. Then I got to thinking...what if we didn't get such a pussy in the IS universe? Nothing GAR like Archer or mentally afraid of girls like Ranma on some level. I mean a real BAD ass Protagonist that could probably survived in that academy and still give as good as he got?

Enter Tomoki Sakurai: I don't think he would shy down from anything or anyone and I can't wait to see him break the Harem and pretty much tells Ichika to man up. I also think it would be awesome to see what happen between the two when they meet. AS for where is the angeliods? They are ..around but won't show up yet for development.

I also came to realize when Tomoki is in serious mode he's not half bad looking a bit short but not half bad. Then I realize he was only fourteen so I made him taller. The dude is ripped or hardy and he can take on Sohara abuse AND Ikaros and angeliods shots. He got gumption.

I think I might have an attack fire from his crotch from his I.S which WILL probably be name Sohara because that's the toughest name he could think off...

So here seeing how this pet project turns out.

If you like it give me a line, see an error beside grammars, lemme know, like I always say.

C+C welcome Reviews appreciated. :D

Next up for my fan fiction project? : White Album 2..I am gonna cross it with something and kill off Haruki. Then a Ranma/ Irregular Magic High school cross.


End file.
